


lucky strike

by taemochi



Series: better together [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, bowling, soft jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemochi/pseuds/taemochi
Summary: jaehyun is training hard for the isac bowling event. taeyong is there to support him.





	lucky strike

**Author's Note:**

> i'm deep into my soft jaeyong hours tonight, so i decided to write this short drabble about jaehyun practicing for isac and taeyong reminding him that it's okay to take breaks. 
> 
> this is unedited + written in an hour so it's rushed & the ending sucks don't hurt me pls 
> 
> (p.s.: can you believe he shattered the previous record by scoring a 243 with only three weeks of practice?!)

jaehyun rests his hands on his knees as his chest heaves, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat from practicing his form in the bowling alley for the last few hours. his arm is starting to become sore, and his ears are ringing from the clattering of the bowling pins as he knocks them down. 

his instructor had left a couple of hours ago after telling him what to work on, and reminding him not to work himself too hard. of course, those words go in through one ear and out the other, jaehyun’s competitive spirit winning over the fatigue. if he only has three weeks to prepare for the bowling event, he’s giving it his all. 

he stands up, wipes his brow with the back of his hand, and is about to reach for his bowling ball again when he hears the door open and shut softly. when he turns around, he sees taeyong standing there, a slight pout on his face, holding a big water bottle in one hand and a very full looking plastic bag in the other. 

“i didn’t notice you leaving,” jaehyun says, walking towards taeyong. 

taeyong huffs, setting down the plastic bag onto the chair he had been sitting in the last time jaehyun saw him. “i told you i was going to pick up some food, but i guess you were too busy to hear me.” 

jaehyun smiles crookedly and rubs the back of his neck. “sorry? you know how i get.” 

“i know, which is why i’m here. you focus too hard on practicing and you forget to eat or drink water,” taeyong replies, still moody. “it’s not good to skip meals, and you need to stay hydrated if you’re sweating like this.” 

jaehyun laughs at the look of genuine concern on taeyong’s face, which only makes taeyong glare at him even harder. 

“i’m sorry for laughing, but you don’t need to be so concerned, yongie. i’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” jaehyun states, sending taeyong a wink and flexing his arms for good measure. 

taeyong flushes and swats at jaehyun’s arm. “yeah right, you overgrown child. you probably wouldn’t have eaten until you got back to the dorm, and even then you’d probably just eat ramen instead of proper food.” 

“okay, you got me there,” jaehyun admits, raising his arms in surrender. “i just really want to do well at the event. i only have three weeks, and with practicing for the concert, year end shows, and nct nightnight, i’m feeling some pressure. i don’t want to let you guys or the fans down, y’know? ”

taeyong sighs and begins putting the food onto the table in front of him. 

“you could never let us down, and you most certainly could never let the fans down either. they’ll still love you no matter how well or how badly you do. you’ve improved so much in the past week and a half already, even the instructor said it’s hard for him to believe you’ve never been properly trained until now. you’re good at everything you try, so don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

now it’s jaehyun’s turn to blush, heat spreading from his face to the tips of his ears at taeyong’s offhand compliment. 

“thank you, but i still feel like i can do better,” jaehyun argues weakly. 

taeyong says nothing. instead, he picks up a towel and steps closer to wipe at jaehyun’s face. when he’s finished, he steps back and motions for jaehyun to sit down in front of the newly set table. 

there’s open containers of tteokbokki, chicken, rice, japchae, and kimchi. jaehyun’s stomach growls on cue. 

taeyong snorts and sits down next to him. “let’s eat first, then you can keep practicing. but only for a little while longer, you need to rest.” 

jaehyun nods distractedly, a chicken wing already in his mouth. “thanks for the food, you’re the best.” 

“don’t talk while your mouth is full, that’s gross,” taeyong chides, crinkling his nose. “but you’re welcome.” 

jaehyun uses his clean hand to give him a salute, then continues to devour the food in front of him. within ten minutes, he’s wiped out half the food, while taeyong is still working on his third piece of chicken. 

“man, i didn’t realize how hungry i was,” jaehyun groans, leaning back and patting his stomach gently. 

“what would you do without me,” taeyong remarks, looking smug. 

“die, probably,” jaehyun answers breezily, getting up and walking back towards the lane. “i’m gonna go back to practicing now.” 

“only for another hour! if you try to stay any longer i’ll drag you out of here by force,” taeyong threatens. 

“with those noodle arms? doubtful,” jaehyun jokes, sticking out his tongue. “but don’t worry, i’ll be good and follow what you say.” 

taeyong stares at him warily for a second and mutters something under his breath before shaking his head and biting into another piece of chicken. 

the next hour passes quickly, taeyong watching quietly as jaehyun knocks down the pins, adjusting his position and form after every throw in order to hit more accurately. 

“time’s up,” taeyong announces, his voice much closer than jaehyun anticipated. 

jaehyun turns to see taeyong standing right in front of him, eyes shining. 

“what?” jaehyun asks, briefly feeling self conscious. 

“i’m so proud of you,” taeyong replies simply, wrapping his arms securely around jaehyun’s middle. 

jaehyun’s face heats up for the second time that night as he returns the hug just as fiercely. “stop being a sap, you’re making me blush.” 

taeyong looks up in order to make eye contact without letting go. the soft smile on his face makes jaehyun’s heart clench. “i just needed to tell you. like i said, you’re amazing at whatever you put your mind to. sometimes it makes me a little jealous, but i guess you can’t help the fact that you’re a golden boy.” 

jaehyun leans down and kisses him, just as soft and warm as taeyong makes him feel. he breaks away from the hug in order to entwine their hands. 

taeyong is still looking at him. “i love you,” he says, tender -- words dripping with sincerity. 

jaehyun’s smile threatens to split his face, his eyes turning into crescents and dimples on full display. 

“i love you too.” 

taeyong’s answering smile is so bright, it looks like he’s shining. 

_you’re the golden boy_ , jaehyun wants to say. but he keeps it to himself, opting to give taeyong’s hand a gentle squeeze instead.

“let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/peachyhoneys)  
> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/fairy_vmin)
> 
> (:


End file.
